The present invention relates to a car loading apparatus used for loading a plurality of automobiles in two tiers into a container for transportation.
Heretofore, a container for loading automobiles was used exclusively for automobiles. Such a container is provided inside with car-loading apparatus comprising a plurality of sets of load-supporting columns and lifts.
Because such a prior art car-loading apparatus is fixedly mounted in a container, the container cannot be used for various different purposes. Further, loading of automobiles requires a lot of time and trouble. Also, it is very difficult and troublesome for a driver to open the door of the automobile and get out of it after moving it into a container and to fix it in position in the container.
Moreover, since the lift of the car-loading apparatus requires driving means for driving itself to put automobiles in two tiers, the loading apparatus has a very complicated structure.
One solution for the above-described various problems is to put a car in a loading apparatus comprising a box-shaped frame having suitable length, width and height for accommodating a car, to put another car on this loading apparatus and to carry it into a container.
But when moving this loading apparatus into a container with two cars piled one upon the other, its whole height is so large that the car on the upper tier will touch an upper frame of an entrance to the container, because it is located a little lower than the effective height of the interior of the container, thus making it impossible to move the apparatus into the container.